


Scream

by undeadpsycho13



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abstract, Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadpsycho13/pseuds/undeadpsycho13
Summary: And so I scream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's really vague, just so you know, and doesn't really have a plot.

Red.

Everything is red.  Tinted the color of blood.  I cannot see straight, I cannot think straight.  Thoughts, to fast to get ahold of, pass by me fleetingly, teasing, mocking, just out of reach.  Snippets of some sort of twisted video clip pass through the veil that clouds my sight, but I am too distraught to fully comprehend them.  

A girl, mouth open, presumably screaming, yet no sound is heard.

A boy, eyes wide, staring at me in utter shock, blood running down his chest where a knife is embedded.

A women, tears running down her cheeks, clutching something to her chest, in the motion of falling backwards, yet frozen still in time.

When the redness finally clears, everything is over.  Everything.  Bodies lay strewn across the floor in front of me.  Glassy, unseeing eyes stare up at me, admonishing me, taunting me, hating me.  Recognition slaps me in the face.  And I realise what I have done.  I realise what a monster I am.  What a murderer I am.  Mentally unstable.  I can’t anyone.  Not even myself.

And so I scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know why I wrote this. Just something random you know, to clear my thoughts a bit.
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't keep my word on writing something nice, but I'm working on it, I promise!!!


End file.
